


alpine for you

by the_problem_with_stardust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Pining, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, Winter, maybe idk im not a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_problem_with_stardust/pseuds/the_problem_with_stardust
Summary: Stiles fixed his gaze on the brightening stars and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Sooner than he expected, they were standing in a welcoming living room. The witch looked at Stiles with alarm.“I probably know a spell to help warm you-”“No,” Derek growled. “You’re done with magic for the day.”





	alpine for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12 days of Sterek!

 

“You have got to be kidding me.”

The weather had grown progressively worse as they’d driven north, but the sudden white-out was just Stiles’ luck. He’d been forced to stay an extra day grading final exams for the Intro to Mythology class he was TA for, while the rest of the pack had traveled to the cabin they’d rented for winter break.

“Pull over,” Derek demanded.

Because for some unknown reason, he’d been okay with staying behind to wait for Stiles. And bring coffee to his office while he cursed at undergrads and his advisor and grad school in general. Stiles appreciated it, really. But it was hard to not fall even harder for the guy when he was patiently listening to Stiles rant about comic books from the passenger seat of his jeep.

“There’s something up ahead.”

Stiles refrained from making an ill-timed dog joke and pulled over to the shoulder. Or at least he thought it was the shoulder. It was hard to tell when everything was blizzard-white.

Derek was out of the jeep as soon as Stiles shifted into park. Well. So much for planning. Grabbing the bat stashed under the backseat, Stiles followed. He could barely make out Derek’s shape among the swirling flakes.

“What is it?” he asked, knowing Derek would hear him over the wind.

The werewolf stopped, letting him catch up. “There’s some sort of epicenter just over that ridge.”

He gestured at something in the distance and Stiles felt like a useless hobbit. _Oh Derek, what do your werewolf eyes see_. Beside him, Derek snorted. And Stiles really should learn to keep his private thoughts private.

Sure enough, they crested some sort of slope and the wind picked up speed. Stiles was deeply regretting his decision to leave his coat in the jeep.

He didn’t have long to dwell on it before Derek was charging down the ridge. Hefting his bat, Stiles followed and almost ran straight into an unfamiliar woman.

Derek was yelling something, lost mostly to the howling wind and sound-dampening snow. From the bits he pieced together, Stiles figured it was a weather spell gone wrong. A wish for a white Christmas that angered the spirits tasked with keeping nature’s balance.

The woman did some complicated movement and Stiles felt his ears pop with the pressure change.

Livid, Derek was still saying something about the natural order, but the witch gestured toward Stiles.

“Your companion is human.”

Stiles wanted to protest, but the cold had snuck chilling tendrils underneath his flannel and jeans. Derek’s eyes flashed red as he realized how unnaturally cold it was. Maybe his werewolf superpowers could stand it, but Stiles could feel the air freezing his nose and lungs.

“Come with me,” the witch said. “I have a B&B just a little way from here. Your friend can find some warmth there.”

Derek nodded gratefully, dropping his leather jacket around Stiles’ shoulders and working the metal bat from his frozen fingers.

It was a bit of a hike through the drifting snow, and Stiles was already dreading going back to get the jeep. Assuming he survived long enough to make it into the house up ahead. The darkness was falling rapidly, and the sky above was clear.

Stiles fixed his gaze on the stars brightening overhead and tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. Sooner than he expected, they were standing in a welcoming living room. The witch looked at Stiles with alarm.

“I probably know a spell to help warm you-”

“No,” Derek growled. “You’re done with magic for the day.”

She nodded, then pointed toward the stairs. “The second door on the right is open for the night. And tomorrow night as well.”

“Th-thanks,” Stiles managed, pulling Derek’s coat snug around himself.

Derek herded him up the stairs and shoved his way into the room. “Come on, you’re freezing.”

“If you wanted an excuse to cuddle-” Stiles forced through chattering teeth.

“Moron.” The insult lacked any bite, oozing pure worry and concern.

Stiles sighed. “I’m human, Derek. But I’ll be okay.”

“You’re so damn fragile.”

Normally, Stiles would object. Object very strongly. But Derek was clearly freaking out and Stiles didn’t need a panicked werewolf on top of hypothermia. So he started stripping out of his snow-damp clothes.

Derek baulked. “What are you doing.”

“Body heat.” Stiles pointed to the bed. “You’re gonna have to be my personal werewolf heater. Can you do that?”

Catching on, Derek yanked off his shirt. Stiles would have enjoyed it more were he not vibrating hard enough to leave his current dimension. But shivering was a good sign, he knew that much.

He let Derek manhandle him into bed, curling around him like he could somehow protect Stiles from the world. It was nice. Much nicer than Stiles ever would have imagined, and he soon found himself relaxing into Derek’s arms.

Once the shaking had abated and Stiles was starting to feel his toes, Derek stiffened.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, rolling to his feet.

Stiles watched him pull on sweatpants and a t-shirt, then leave the room. Maybe it was weird, but he felt an immense sort of loss as Derek pulled the door closed behind himself.

At least he had the time until Derek came back to get his crush under control.

Or so he thought. Derek returned moments later, balancing two mugs filled with steaming cocoa and piled high with marshmallows and whipped cream. He frowned in concentration as he tried to close the door behind him and Stiles was powerless.

“I love you,” he breathed, only half directed at the heavenly looking drink.

Judging by the sideways glance Derek shot him over his own mug, the slip-up hadn’t gone unnoticed. Stiles would be concerned, but he was warm and sleepy and the hot cocoa was just the perfect temperature. He leaned into Derek’s side and sipped slowly, eyes closed.

It seemed like only moments later, Derek was pulling the empty mug from his limp grip and maneuvering them back beneath the covers. Almost automatically, he dropped a kiss onto the top of Stiles’ head and froze.

Stiles hummed, purring like a cat. He was warm and relaxed and felt too good to deal with awkward feelings.

“It’s okay,” he said. “I meant it before. Love you.”

All of the tension Derek was holding went out in a rush. “Timing was never our strong suit.”

“Keeps us interesting,” Stiles reasoned. “Now shush. I’m comfy and you did a good job taking care of me. Sleep.”

Chuckling, Derek stole a kiss that tasted like chocolate and sugar and home.

Just before Stiles drifted off, he heard a quiet, “Love you, too.”

\---

Stiles turned his head from the blinding glare of snow and sunlight spilling through the gap in the shades. He smiled sleepily at the heavy weight pinning him to the mattress. Derek tightened his hold on him as he shifted. Not that Stiles was complaining. He was all for the early morning werewolf cuddles.

Watching Derek slip into wakefulness was a revelation. Stiles could feel the hitch in his breathing as he gradually joined the waking world. One eye slid open, then the other and the bright light washed his irises to a pale jade.

“Morning,” Stiles cupped his jaw, smoothing a thumb over his cheekbone.

Derek leaned into the touch, pressing a kiss against his palm. Stiles’ heart lurched in his chest and Derek met his eyes with a sleepy smile. Wrapping their legs together for leverage, Stiles rolled Derek underneath himself.

“The snow stopped,” he said, boxing Derek in with his elbows.

Derek hummed, then pulled Stiles down for a kiss. “Wanna stay.”

“I’m okay with that.”

They’d been out until practically morning, driving and then dealing with the witch. Plus the room was free for two nights. Might as well make use of the space (and the lack of prying ears).

Stiles busied himself sucking a bruise onto the bolt of Derek’s jaw.

“Fuck, yeah. Let’s stay.” Derek’s voice sounded wrecked.

Stiles kissed the rapidly fading mark, then pressed his face into the juncture between Derek’s neck and shoulder. He inhaled deeply, feeling Derek go lax beneath him.

The harsh ring of Stiles’ phone shattered their peaceful bubble. With a sigh, Stiles untangled himself from Derek and rolled to grab the offending device.

“Hey, Scotty.”

“Oh, thank god.” And immediately, Stiles felt like a terrible friend for not letting the pack know they were alive. “Are you guys okay? That storm came out of nowhere.”

Sensing his guilt, Derek wrapped a warm hand around his ribs. They were okay. The pack was okay. Everything worked out.

“No worries, it was some sort of angry spirit. Derek and I handled it.”

There was a commotion in the background, and Stiles caught Lydia’s voice saying, “I thought there was something unnatural about the storm pattern.”

Derek snorted, then shifted closer. Close enough to wrap one leg around Stiles’ and press their bodies together.

“Well, we’re glad to hear you guys are safe!” Scott sounded way more cheerful than before. “How much longer til you get to the cabin?”

Stiles shivered as Derek trailed fingers up and down his spine.

“Yeah, buddy. Sorry, it looks like we’ll be another day here.”

Scott may have said something in response, but Stiles had already hung up. There was something more pressing for him to deal with at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link/edit coming soon!


End file.
